rising moon
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Bella has been killed by the Vulturi. Edward is angry and ready for revenge, but is holding back for his daughter. Everyting he does is for his daughter now. But bella is not going to give up just like that.
1. introduction to the new cullen life

The volturi wanted to make sure Bella got as much pain as she could possibly get. They hated her. They blamed her for starting the battle. For keeping Renesmee from them. Renesmee looked only fourteen then. Not even fully grown.

The volturi attacked the Cullen house in Bangor, Main and burned Bella in its back yard, holding the rest back forcing them to watch what they called justice.

Edward wanted to die. he wanted it to end, but he kept going for Nessie.

Now 100 years later Edwards pain had faded a little, but was still there and still hurting. Not even Jasper could hold down Edward's flame of anger and hurt.

Today was a normal day back in forks. driving to school in his new Volvo IV with newly married Nessie in the passenger seat and her husband, Jake in the back. Edward had pretended to be ok with Nessie getting married because he knew Bella would have done anything just to see her little girl so grown up.

Edward hated forks. He hated every sight and every memory it brought and he was extremely over excited every time he saw he school renewed and remodeled so it looked nothing like the old one.

"Come on, dad cheer up," Nessie said kindly "Today is going to be good I can just feel it." she put her hand on Edwards arm and he could see thoughts about teachers giving breaks today and the clouds covering everything as usual.

Edward shrugged and didn't say anything, so Nessie took her arm off and tried to think of ways to cheer him up. Jake knew enough to keep quiet.

The first class Edward had was math which is the absolute most terrible class for humans to have first block, block is what they say for hours in the future, with the teacher Mrs. Mabel. It was horribly boring and Edward found he zoned out a lot in it. Second class was social studies with Mr. Basil. It was ok but Mr. Basil's loud voice kept Edward from letting his mind wonder much. It was third class that had Edward worried. It with Mrs. Hubert. Biology. Everything was fine at first, after a minute Edward could read in her mind that there was a new student, Nichelle Elijah. Edward looked around and saw that there were only two seats left. One beside Duncan Ellery the paranoid study freak and beside Edward himself.

When the new girl came he thought he was loosing my mind. She had brown curly hair, big brown eyes, and her face was pale. She looked exactly like Bella as a human. She was wearing a blue long sleeved t-shirt and jeans and a pear of plain black tennis shoes, her hair was pulled all onto her shoulder and put into a baby blue ribbon. She looked shy and her face was a little red because the whole class was looking at her.

"Everyone," said Mrs. Hubert like she was talking to little kids "This is Nichelle Elijah. Now, Nichelle where do you come from?" she put her arm around Nichelle's shoulders which he could tell was making her uncomfortable.

"Well," she said in a small voice "I grew up traveling around, but I just now came from New York."

"Oh how lovely," Said the odd teacher "You can sit by…" she looked around

_Me me me!! _he thought to himself over and over.

"Oh how about Mr. Cullen?" she smiled. Nichelle looked relieved not to sit by the weird paranoia freak.

When she came to sit by him he noticed that she smelled like she used to, but at the same time very, very different.

"Hi." she said shyly sitting down.

"Hi. I-I'm Edward." he stammered out of happiness at even seeing someone who looked like Bella.

"uh, Nichelle." she said smiling and reached out to shake his hand. He could here his siblings, daughter, and pet dog listening to why he sounded or in some cases felt so happy.

"So what's New York like?" he asked to hear her voice.

She talked all about it and he couldn't help, but to listen. When they were given their assignments he asked her about why she traveled.

"My father was a circus ring master and I went everywhere with him." she said

"What about school?" he asked.

"There were other kids of the circus actors too so we were all home schooled together. The parents would all take shifts."

The only thing odd about it was that he could read her mind now and it seemed a little bit the same as Bella was.

"You should eat lunch with me and my siblings," Edward said thinking of Alice "They would love to meet you."

"Thank you." she said. In her mind she was thinking of how grateful it would be to know somebody.

After the bell the other classes were like watching paint dry. Especially since he refused to tell Alice anything and she was so busy asking she didn't think about looking into the future. Finally, finally the bell for lunch rang.

Edward got his lunch tray, not looking at what he was grabbing and went to sit down.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked concerned "And why did you ask a human to lunch?"

Right then Alice saw who it was that was to going to come for lunch and gasped. Edward smiled wider "Can you believe it?"

"Tha-that's not possible." she said firmly.

"I supposed it is." he said absently looking around until he found her and waved her over

"No way." Rose said

"Whoa." Emmett said

Nichelle sat down between a smiling Edward and a shocked Nessie "Hello," she said "I'm Nichelle."

Everyone changed their look in about a mili-second and started to smile.

"I'm rose," rose said "This is Emmett, that's Alice, That's Jasper there, that's Jake, and that's Nessie."

Nichelle waved and smiled at all of them.

"Where are you from?" Nessie asked

"Oh, I'm from New York." she said

"Wow I have always wanted to go there."

That day the Cullens seemed to always be around her. It didn't creep her out or anything; she felt very happy that she had made new friends.

That night when she fell asleep for the first time in years she had a dream.

She was in a beautiful sunny house. She was sitting on side of a big, fluffy white bed and the boy she had met, Edward, was kissing her neck and she had her arms around his neck. In the dream she didn't want him to stop. His skin was ice cold, but it made her feel comfortable.

She sat bolt up right from the dream breathing hard with sweat on her face. Her face felt warm. She was so shocked that she had dreamed something like that. _I'm going to have try to forget it. she thought but it looked so real she couldn't forget it._

_In third class she couldn't stop thinking about the dream every time she saw him. And when he looked at her it was like he was looking straight into her deepest secrets and even worst he smirked like he knew something she didn't!_


	2. school father dreams

Edward sat in third class waiting impatiently for Nichelle. Last night all the teens had had the hard job of trying to convince Carlisle that she was Bella. Then they read up on reincarnation. They learn about appearances and how people began to remember their past lives.

Edward hadn't gotten the chance to read Nichelle's mind today, he only got to see her in other people's minds. Right then second her smell filled his nostrils. It still amazed him that she smelled exactly the same, except this time it wasn't making him want to kill her more than anyone else.

As soon as she saw him waving to her he saw in her mind that she was embarrassed.

_I am so happy people don't read minds_ she thought

He saw that she had a dream about kissing him. As he looked deeper he saw it was a memory, a real memory from Bella. It was a day they had shared at Esme's Island.

He noticed she was starting to get creeped out from him staring at her.

"Uh…hello." she said nicely sitting down

She was wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt with pink and green circles on it, and her plain black tennis shoes. Her hair was in two French braids.

"Hi." he said almost breathless

_Oh my gosh, I really wish I didn't have that dream last night _her face went red and she imagined her self putting her head down on the desk in embarrassment. Edward almost laughed.

"Your face is red." he couldn't help but say.

"Oh, it's…some of the boys in the other class were being rude…you know." she thought hard to find some better lie than that as she rambled on.

"Yeah, I have heard some of things they say." he said conversationally

_Wow his face almost sparkles….that would look really funny if it did….he would look sweaty._

"Is that what she really thought when I showed her myself in the sun that day?" Edward thought

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher asked "What do you say?"

"Uh…its fourteen." he read the teacher's mind

_Of course Cullen would be able to tell me right away._

"Right." she went back to teaching

"So what was it like living with a circus?" Edward asked Nichelle

_He asks me like he's known me my whole life._

"Oh, you know we watched the circus practice and then got to watch for free. There wasn't much to it."

"And are you guys still putting the circus on now?"

"Probably in the summer. Me and my dad agreed we just want to live like normal this year. No more living in trailers and going to school in a tent." she laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful and so good to hear again.

There was a silence for a while. Then Bella started to fight with her self.

_Why does he wear that ring on his wedding finger...Should I ask?…Maybe it would be prying…but maybe there's a way to ask and not pry._

"So," she paused "I don't want to pry or anything but why do you wear that ring on your right hand?"

Edward, for the millionth time since Bella had put it on at the wedding, looked down at it and remembered everything.

"I had this _fiancé…_and we loved each other more than anything, but she was killed…murdered…and I never felt like taking it off." after hundreds of thousands of times of feeling like he was being stabbed you would think he would adjust, but Edward still felt like he was being stabbed the first time again.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Yeah, that was…," he quickly calculated what would be believable "two years ago. It doesn't hurt so much now." a lie. It still hurt the same amount.

"you were fifteen?"

"Yeah."

"That's so young."

Edward chose not to comment.

After the bell rang and Edward went to his other classes he felt like he was drained of hope of some kind of happiness, but at the same time it was Bella, she was alive again, by some miracle she was alive.

BELLA'S VIEW

After school Nichelle went straight home, hoping for a nice hot shower after all the rain. Nichelle did have a car, but it had a flat tire right now and her father hadn't gotten a chance to fix it, he absolutely forbid Nichelle to take it to the shop saying that he could fix it, which meant more walking than she was comfortable with.

After her shower she went to her room to take care of some overdue laundry. By the time her father got home she was making dinner, spaghetti and garlic bread.

"It smells delicious, Nikey." he said using his favorite nickname.

"Dad, it's just spaghetti." she said pouring the boiling water into a strainer.

"Yes," he said "But it's Spaghetti your mother would have been proud of."

Nichelle rolled her eyes. Her father was always saying random things like that.

"Yes, I know."

When Nichelle was only two and a half her mother, the Ballerina, had been driving to a town everyone in the circus was interested in going to, her mother was going to ask permission to go put the carnival in a local field. But a plane crashed on her car, she was in a comma for two weeks before she died.

"Any way I think I will have your car fixed by tomorrow." he said

"Really? No more walking in the rain? I can finally drive again?" she ran to the living room hug him.

"Yes, yes. You can drive the day after tomorrow." he laughed

"This is great." she said

"So have you made any friends?" he asked

"Oh, well, I don't have friends exactly, but I have people that I would like to get to know." she said

"Ah, and they are?"

"I don't know if you would know the name." she said stirring the sauce in the spaghetti.

"Just tell me I might know."

"Cullens?"

Eneko Elijah (her father) walked into the kitchen to talk a little easier.

"I know Carlisle Cullen. He said he had some adopted and foster teens at the school. He was part of my official welcome to the town."

"I didn't know they were adopted." her and her father set the plates at the table and put the food on.

Nichelle's father had lived in London from birth until the age of 10 so if you ever heard him you would wonder about the accent. It wasn't the same British, but at the same time it wasn't totally American. He also loved to wear suits all the time. He had grey hair and a kind face, which was one of Nichelle's favorite things about her father.

That night Nichelle went to bed hoping to dream of something that would distract her from the dream she'd had about Edward.

When she fell asleep her dream didn't help.

"_Bella," Edward was sitting right in front of her with a serious look on his face "Please listen to me. The volturi are coming back. We have to go. They will kill Renesemee, and nothing else we do will stop them. You do understand right?"_

_She looked down at her knees and imagined a cute little girl with beautiful curls and big brown eyes. It was Nessie from school!_

_For some reason she wanted to cry, but she couldn't, the tears just wouldn't come. She knew her only choice was to save this Nessie. Her daughter._

"_Alright, lets do it."_

_The dream was a blurr of packing and going as fast as she could. Soon there was a dark skinned man in his twenties at the front porch holding hands with Nessie. Jake! She remembered him and the jokes he told that no one else but Nessie found funny._

"_Jake," Nichelle said "We have to hurry. You take Ness and leave in Carlisle's car. The rest will follow behind. Do not hesitate to go as fast as you can."_

"_Got it." and they were off_

_It was so strange in this world, everything was more clear, everything was defined with do much detail._

"_Bella," Edward said coming up behind her "We should get going."_

_He leaned down to kiss her. It was a kiss that said he was scared, but the volturi wouldn't drive him away._

_Every thing went black. She was spinning…spinning…she could hear voices whispering all around her, she could only make out little things _

"_You."_

"_Bella."_

"_It's ok."_

She woke in a cold sweat and sat bolt up right. Now she knew there was something not right. the dream was too clear. To much like real life.

Nichelle got on her computer and brought Google up.

She typed _dream interpretations _

Lots of things came up. She clicked on the first one and in the dream search box typed "Being someone else."

_If you dream of being someone else it could mean you are dreaming of your past life. Really try to remember the dream did it involve people that looked more detailed than you ever dreamed about? Did people call you by another name? did you look different or feel different?_

_Nichelle couldn't remember looking different, but her voice sounded different. And what about Edward, he looked the exact same. If it was her past life he would only be a baby and renesemee couldn't be her daughter, she…she…just couldn't be. It wasn't possible._


End file.
